oppressive_games_powerfandomcom-20200215-history
Colin Bonini
Colin Bonini is a notable politician of the Libertarian Party and currently serves as a Senator in Kansas. Bonini is the host of POWER LIVE and has also served as President of the United States, in POWER V. POWER III Colin joined in POWER III in Indiana, as a Republican Party member. Shortly after joining the state, Bonini was recruited to become a Republican Spy in the state of Connecticut to exploit a glitch resulting in infinite power. Shortly after joining, Rumsod patched the glitch and deleted everyone who had used it to their advantage. This day became known in POWER history as the Connecticut Massacre. After being deleted, Colin created a second account and moved to the state of Delaware. After accruing State Influence, he was able to challenge the trio of Democrats in the state and was able to win the Governorship. Colin held on to this seat until the reset. POWER IV In POWER IV, Colin began in the state of Delaware. He ran for Governor during the first election cycle and won. After winning the governorship for about 3 weeks, he realized that the GOP was crumbling around him and he decided to defect to the Democratic Party, due to the persuasion of Bobby Monaghan. After joining the Democrats, Colin continued to hold onto his governor seat until the reset. POWER V At the start of POWER V, Colin Bonini joined the state of New York and entered the gubernatorial election. After losing the election 51% - 49%, Bonini made a deal with Franklin Delano Roosevelt and switched with him and moved to the state of Massachusetts. After joining the state, Colin entered the Governor race, won, and held that seat for over a month. Shortly after winning the seat, Colin ran for Head of the Democratic Governor's Association. In this election, he ran against the DNC backed, Governor of Indiana, Brock Obama. This election ended in an upset as Colin defeated Brock 66% - 33%. Colin served as DGA Head for a week before announcing that he would not seat reelection. After stepping down as DGA Head, Colin Bonini shocked the Democratic Party by defecting to the Republican Party. Bonini had been spying for the GOP for a couple weeks and had switched back to his parent party. Shortly after this, Colin had been asked by Edriech Neuhoff to switch with him and move to the state of Alaska. After moving to the state, Colin entered the Republican Party Gubernatorial Primary and became the Governor of Alaska. Around the time that he moved to Alaska, Colin entered the Republican Party Presidential Primary and became the GOP nominee for President of the United States. During the Twenty Fifth Presidential Election, Colin Bonini ran against Janet of the Democratic Party and Elon Musk of the Pragmatist Party. After the votes were counted, Colin Bonini became the 14th President of the United States. However, after the Democrats whined to Rumsod, Janet was appointed as the official President. POWER VI POWER 6 saw the birth of one of the greatest propaganda tools to ever be utilized in POWER. POWER LIVE was a news program started by Billswax and perfected by Colin Bonini. Initially, POWER LIVE was used as a tool by the GOP to cause dissension among the members of the DNC and NUP. However, after Colin left the GOP in favor of the NUP/DNC, POWER LIVE was used as a relatively unbiased POWER news program. Covering many of the Presidential Elections in POWER VI, POWER LIVE established credibility as POWER's #1 News Source. POWER VII POWER VII saw the birth of the Grand Old Party (P7). Newly appointed chairman, Trajan Nym, asked Colin to be his Vice Chair in charge of Strategy and the GOP National Campaign Director. Working hard to get a foothold in the Thirty Third Presidential Election, Colin got extremely burned out and was losing interest in POWER as a whole. After Trajan lost the election, and Patrick Higgins became President, Bonini resigned from his position and quit POWER. Bonini returned briefly to host the 2018 POWER Awards before returning to his retired state. POWER X After taking a break in POWER VIII and POWER IX, Colin Bonini returned to POWER in POWER X and joined the Libertarian Party as a Vice Chair. Colin moved to the state of Kansas and won his first election to become a US Senator. Category:Republican Party politicians Category:Presidents Category:Politicians Category:Republican Party vice chairs Category:Libertarian Party politicians Category:Libertarian Party vice chairs Category:NUP Politician Category:Democratic Party politicians